


Hymns of the Night

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: When Gabriel shows up injured and beaten the Winchester brothers along with Castiel are left to pick up the pieces





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam Winchester had just returned to their motel from the most recent hunt, this time having to do with a spirit who was haunting her family for the wrongs they'd done, both looking exhausted and quite tired after getting attacked by the otherwordly being.

"Sam, hey, pass me that beer would you?" Dean called to his brother, who sighed and relucantly handed over the bottle. All in all it was your average day for the pair of sibling hunters or would it have been if a strange sound of stumbled thumping was not heard. Sam was the first one on his feet, reaching for the knife on the nightstand in case this wasn't a human, creeping up to the front door. He slowly opened it, but to his surprise it was a man with unkempt hair that had dried red stains in it and glazed eyes... whiskey eyes. Sam stood there, startled by the sight that lay before him, only snapping out of his shock at the words that came after.

"Well, Sammy-boy, I suppose you missed me." The slurred voice of Gabriel spoke. Sam sprang forward, catching the injured angel in his arms before he could collapse to the ground.

"Sam, what's-" Dean froze, staring in utter disbelief at the scene.

"Help me, Dean," Sam ordered, his tone cold and laced with anger.

"What..."

"I don't why he's like this or how he even turned up here in the first place."

Pain flared up on his ribs, throbbing wildly in a way that shouldn't be felt. He winced, body screaming at the odd sensation, and ended up falling down again. 

"Woah, easy there..." A voice that seemed familiar called out. He strained his eyes against a blinding light and finally adjusted them to see a tall figure in front of him.

"Wh..." He groaned.

"Gabriel? Hey, how are you feeling?" The person asked, their voice sounding oddly calming. Gabriel felt extremely disorientated and stumbled on his feet, forced to grasp the coffee table for support.

"You shouldn't be trying to move yet." The figure said again, gently placing their hand on his arm. Gabriel involuntarily flinched away from him, a sudden bout of panic coursing through him.

"Gabriel? It's me... it's Sam. Do you remember me?" Sam... the figure in front of him began to seem clearer and a sense of extreme relief came out. He nodded silently, unable to process the situation. This had to be a dream, there was no way he had actually managed to have gotten to Winchesters.

"Alright, alright, good." Sam's voice said.

"How did..." Gabriel swayed suddenly. He felt so weak, his vessel giving out beneath him, awkwardly falling into the younger hunter's arms. Sam helpd him up again right as Dean came in with the first aid kit. Without so much as another word Dean walked out again, casting one glance at his brother before finally fully exiting the room.

"Sit. Does anything hurt in particular?" Sam asked, taking out a set of bandages from inside the small medical kit.

"I..." Gabriel inclined his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"Let's do this. Take off your shirt and I'll see what can be cleaned." Sam spoke.

Everything hurt so much, but with his angel mojo having been heavily weakened there wasn't much that could be done apart from healing naturally like humans did. Gabriel hissed out in warning like a nervous cat when Sam cleaned the few marks that littered across his chest. The hunter was unnaturally quiet, refusing to meet the archangel in the eyes for some strange reason. Sam's mind was racing because he had a feeling, an uncomfortable horrible sensation, of what happened, but the idea felt increasingly wrong and sickening just to think of. He'd been at the receiving end a few times yet it was nothing like this and wasn't about to voice anything so soon. Gabriel tried to hide it, trying not to make his flinches so noticeable, forcing down his states of panic and confusion. At times everything faded around him, reforming back to that place, back to the- No, no, focus somewhere else.

"You can stay here if... if you... want," Sam suddenly replied sheepishly. He cursed inwardly because Dean still held some anger against Gabriel, but it didn't matter now.

"I don't think that's necessary, Sammy-boy," stated Gabriel. He tried to prove his point by trying to walk on his own and ended up falling straight on his butt against the edge of the couch. Sam gave him an unimpressed look, sighing softly as he handed over the angel's shirt, closing the kit in question. Gabriel scowled, knowing full well that he was at the hands of one of the most frustrating hunters he'd ever met and there was little he could do about it. He did not under any circumstances show up on purpose because that would be ridiculous. Sam had left the room and despitehis hushed whispering it was still clear as day. The older of them, Dean, didn't want an archangel here... at all... for no reason. Sam argued back, saying that he was not about to leave Gabriel alone in the streets when he was too weak to fight back.

"I can hear you, you know," Gabriel's voice called out. "Good. You can leave now." Dean growled, but was interrupted by a sudden gust of cold wind and a quite familiar sound.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Cassie!" Gabriel spoke.


	2. One Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stays to care for Gabriel while Dean and Cas go on a hunt

Castiel stood before Gabriel with an odd look in his eyes, tilting his head to one side.

"Hello, Gabriel," he spoke, taking a step forward, but came to a sudden halt as the whiskey-eyed angel moved away from him.

"Uh, Castiel, can I talk to you?" Sam asked, stepping into the bedroom with a flash of worry, motioning at their newest visitor.

"I will listen to you." Castiel gave Gabriel one last glance before following the hunter into the kitchen, coming to stand near a ceramic counter.

"It's about... look, he showed up here earlier with blood in his hair and he appeared... beaten..." Sam sighed, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I will check up on Gabriel. What of Dean?" The man in the trench-coat answered.

"He's a little angry at Gabriel for something, but Dean should get over it. The only problem is our hunting, we can't bring him with us," Sam said.

"Well, the answer's simple, isn't it?" Dean's clear frustrated voice spoke as he appeared behind Sam, who released an intake of breath.

"You can just stay here and look after our unfortunate guest. Cas and I will worry about the hunt." The older sibling continued.

"Fine, I'll watch him. Wait... what hunt?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, yeah. There's been multiple animal attacks in the town over. They claim it's a wild bear with rabies, but those don't take the hearts."

Gabriel felt his stomach growl, which should be impossible for an angel, but his vessel was weak enough and he needed food. Sam entered the room, holding a bottle of water in one hand.

"I thought you might need this. I'll worry about lunch, alright?" The hunter spoke. He began to leave before turning around, his gaze landing on the angel, who at this point had drunk the entire water he'd been given.

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened to you?" Sam asked with an extremely composed voice. Gabriel stared at him before his eyes narrowed, tone darkening completely.

"Don't go worrying about that, Sammy." He hissed out. There was a tense silence, mostly from Sam's part, but at last the younger Winchester disappeared into the kitchen, rummaging around for something to feed them both. Sam knew full well that Gabriel was keeping secrets and if he didn't want to tell him there was little he could do. The angel's eyes had been filled to the brim with fear, quite the opposite to his cheerful outgoing personality. Sam stopped, realizing it had gotten very quiet, deciding to check up on Gabriel, only to find the angel fast asleep. He sighed, slipping away, seeing how exhausted the archangel had looked before and attempting to hide it from everyone else. There was nothing to be said as Sam finished fixing up a pair of sandwiches, checking to see that nothing had tried to break in.

_He tasted blood, the red substance trickling down his face. His eyes were glazed over in pain yet he remained awake. Much had happened and the days ticking away became blurred. He counted, or at least he tried to, seemed like forty or so days, maybe less. Why couldn't he leave, simply get out of the vessel and find a new one? Oh, right, they'd kept a hold on his Grace, cast some spell that prevented him from leaving his host. They'd left him alone after trying for the umpteenth time to get information out of him, trying to figure out clues to... he froze then as the door swung open. Out of nowhere came pain. He screamed._

 

Sam, having heard the panicked and rather terrified shouting, dropped everything and ran to Gabriel's side, whispering in the angel's ears to calm him.

"Gabriel! Hey, come on, snap out of it. You're not... Gabe?" The brown-haired man stopped, realizing the fighting had ceased. Gabriel looked exactly like a kicked puppy, but trying very desperately to not appear so... small. Sam reached his hand over, absentmindedley stroking the archangel's hair in a comforting gesture, not saying anything as the Trickster nuzzled into his touch.

"You're okay, see? It's okay." After what felt like hours the hunter glanced at Gabriel, who had surprisingly dozed off, quietly pulling away from the sleeping male. Sam's lips curled into a smile, glancing at his guest of sorts, before making way to the kitchen. Maybe there was a chance for Gabriel to heal from what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel the archangel struggles with a nightmare and Castiel and Dean run into problems with their hunt

Sam, who had set down two plates of sandwiches, watched Gabriel sleeping almost peacefully and the moment seemed wonderful, but he knew it wouldn't last. Gabriel, for all he was worth, still retained a fearful look in his eyes like he thought someone might come after him. The archangel was far too stubborn to admit it much less tell anyone about that dream he had received earlier that same day. Sam silently walked over to the whiskey-eyed male, holding one of the plates. "Gabriel? Hey, wake up," the hunter spoke, moving his hand to shake the angel. Gabriel muttered something incoherent, suddenly beginning to tremble and toss in his sleep.

"What? Hey! Come on, wake up!" Sam's voice raised to the point he was almost completely shouting, shaking his newest guest. That's when it happened.

Werewolves. Dean checked around the forest where the last body had been found while Castiel, not saying a single word, walked alongside him.

"Cas, look," the older Winchester suddenly spoke, catching sight of dried blood littering the ground. There was a set of claw marks stretched across a tree and more blood near one of the bushes.

"I can help if you tell me what we are looking for," Cas exclaimed.

"Tracks, trails, anything that would lead us to the werewolf." Dean answered, but he was now checking the bushes, finding pieces of hair on the ground, but it was human hair and not the wolf's.

"That's it?" Dean growled. He sighed, motioning for Cas to follow him back to the Impala.

"I'm taking us to the victim's house and we'll head back to the motel," Dean broke the awkward silence, driving off towards the street. He kept going, never once noticing the figure that slipped by, watching the vehicle leave.

"I am wondering if there is something we can do for Gabriel and Sam." Castiel said. He was greeted without an answer as Dean had honestly no idea how to deal with a situation like this. Both Sam and Dean just brushed off their tortures as if it was nothing, never having any nightmares, unless it really affected them and that didn't happen all the time. Gabriel had shown up with a haunted look in his eyes, blood matting his hair, and only Sam had truly reacted, following the angel like a puppy to make sure he was feeling better. Dean didn't want Gabriel around, knowing full well that they would be forced to constantly watch him, treating him, and that was a distraction. A distraction he didn't want.

_Reality was a blur, what he once understood had begun to fade. He couldn't leave his vessel, having been restrained by a Enochian magic that prevented him from trying to escape. There were only four of them, all with sadistic glints in their faces, smiling down at him as if he were nothing more than a piece of meat to be disposed of. He had fought hard the first few times, struggling, attempting to use his abilities as a Trickster to get away. One of them had hit him hard with a bat of some kind and he had crumpled to the ground. The leader seemed adamant in seeing what made their captive tick, what fears radiated off of the angel, who still spent a while spitting insults and demanding to be let go. They tried everything and each time it just got worse until he ceased his fighting, far too weak now to do anything. One of them had driven a blade into his side, causing him to howl like a wounded animal, panting and gasping heavily for breath. He had flinched back at the sight of a black whip, shaking and trembling, eyes wide with disbelief. There was no point in struggles given that he was restrained, tied down to a bed. He was terrified and the worst part were them. They enjoyed his pain._

"Look at me, Gabriel! Open your eyes and look at me!" Sam shouted at the angel who was still tossing and turning, muttering and shivering violently. 

"Gabe? It's just a nightmare, it's over. It's not real," the hunter murmured in a quieter reassuring voice.

"N-No...ju-just...ge-get me out of th-there," the archangel whimpered. Sam froze momentarily before taking a deep breath and laid a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. An agonized scream rang out causing Sam to immediately pull back his arm.

"Gabe... you're safe. Whoever hurt you... can't get to you anymore." He continued, having to do anything in his power if he wanted Gabriel to change back into that happy-go-lucky pranking Trickster he'd known before. The hunter sighed, sitting at the side of the bed, waiting and waiting. Why weren't Dean and Castiel back yet?

Dean headed down a stretch of road that belonged to the park where the victim, Daniel Harris, was killed before beginning the turn that would lead them to the main section of this town. He slowed the Impala down, noticing that Castiel hadn't said a word since they left.

"Cas, is something wrong? Something you're not telling me?" Dean asked, a frown falling on his face. Cas inclined his head slightly, taking a glance at the front of the vehicle.

"Cas?" Dean repeated.

"I have reason to believe we're being followed," the angel finally spoke. There was a slamming of the brake and the older Winchester glared at Cas, who was now more interested in looking for the stalker.

"You should've told me!" Dean shouted in frustration as he began to slowly drive off again.

"Dean?" The hunter didn't listen, far too annoyed to respond.

"Dean!" Castiel suddenly yelled. Dean jerked the steering wheel, but another vehicle collided from the side and sent the Impala swerving to the right. He growled, attempting to pull forward, yet his mystery attacker rammed them again, knocking the car into a tree. He struggled to stay awake, blood trickling down his forehead, feeling extremely disorientated.

"Ca-Cas?" Dean coughed. No answer. He turned, wincing sharply in pain, to see that the impact had knocked Castiel unconscious. The hunter fought to remove his seat belt, hardly hearing the door open.

"You really shouldn't have gotten involved," a voice hissed as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything in the fic will be as fluffy as last chapter's ending. This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfic and once this my other project, On an Angel's Wings, is over I'll be trying another piece for SPN. Also please forgive me for not always staying in character. This is my first time with an SPN fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas must fight together while Gabriel recalls happier days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm still working on my other projects, but for now my updates may be slow because I have a rather busy summer from volunteering to the wonders that is summer school/reading. Despite this I will continue to work on them and we'll see how it goes.

Dean awoke with another pounding headache, feeling handcuffs around his wrists. He tugged at his restraints, eyes slowly opening to see Castiel, who for some odd reason was still unconscious with his hands tied tightly behind his back.

"Cas!" Dean hissed.

"It's good to see you're awake, well... the same can't be said for your friend here," an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Who are you?" The hunter barked, eyes flashing with irritation.

"That's not important, Dean Winchester. You have quite the potential, but it was not in your best interest to involve yourselves with the archangel." The voice, which was clearly male and gruff, continued.

"How did you-" Dean snarled, twisting his wrists against the handcuffs.

"Oh, trust me, we have our own ways. Here's my offer... leave the angel to us and I'll let you and your friend go." Dean stared at his captor in complete disbelief, letting out a frustrated laugh.

"Like that's ever going to happen." He retorted.

"You're really going to risk it?" The person in front of him questioned.

"Yeah." Dean stated.

"Fine, be that way. You can just stay here for as long as you like."

Sam didn't dare move from his position, letting Gabriel calm down on his own.

"There, see... are you feeling better?" The younger Winchester asked as carefully as possible. Gabriel flushed red, embarassed at having been caught in an episode by Sam, who merely gave him a long look.

"Gabe, you have to let me... us... help you," the hunter said. "I'm fine." The archangel replied.

"You're- okay, I'll leave you by yourself and I'm going out to get you some decent food, angel or not. I'll be back shortly." Sam sighed. How was he supposed to take care of Gabriel if it was clear he didn't want the hunter's help? Sam glanced back one last time at his guest, who was clearly still too weak to use his powers received as an archangel, before quietly heading outside and trying to find the nearest gas station.

He recalled happier days when the only worry was getting in trouble for a prank gone wrong. Gabriel laughed softly, his mind flashing back to when he was still a young fledgling. The memories came flooding back, the only actual good days before everything started falling apart.

_"Gabriel, oh for crying out..." Michael sighed in frustration at the howls of laughter that left his younger brother's throat._

_"Sorry, Mikey!" The whiskey-eyed angel grinned._

_"Do you want to explain this mess?" The older sibling asked, forcing himself to remain calm. His feathers were covered in paint that Gabriel had somehow managed to get in his grasp._

_"What? Oh, loosen up already! It's just a joke," Gabriel laughed, eyes flashing mischeviously. Michael's expression was filled with annoyance, giving his wings a firm flap, but the paint was starting to dry. He glared at nothing, seeing that his hyperactive sibling had taken off again. Gabriel reached one of heaven's gardens, his giggles not subsiding._

_"Well done, little brother," the familiar voice of Lucifer rang out._

_"Really? You really think so?" The younger archangel chirped, earning a chuckle from Lucifer. "Of course. I taught you all the tricks."  
_

 

Sam sighed, pulling out his phone to check on Dean, who for some reason still hadn't returned from the hunt. Castiel was also silent, which was even stranger because an angel he could come and go as he pleased. No answer. Sam frowned and tried Dean's other cell, but received the same result, 

"Great..." He muttered, shoving the food into the car and drove off.

"Gabriel?" The hunter pressed his foot against the door, realizing it was slightly open. Sam swore under his breath, getting into the Impala, taking off to search for the missing archangel and company. He hadn't thought to equip Gabriel with a phone, not having thought that the former Trickster would leave in the state he was in. The younger Winchester slowed the car down, eyes wandering for any sign of the missing angel. Nothing. Frustrated, Sam stopped the vehicle in a diner parking lot before going inside.

"Excuse me?" He called out.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" One of the waitressess asked him.

"Have you seen someone come in? Whiskey eyes, blondish-brown hair, kinda short?" Sam replied, forcing a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, dear, I haven't the slightest clue who it is... Sam..." The woman answered.

"Yeah, thanks for your..." Sam's eyes narrowed, lips pulled in an angry snarl.

"I never told you my name." He hissed in a low dangerous tone.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but if you'd come back once my shift is over at six." The strange waitress replied. Sam scowled deeply, but having no other leads nodded and headed back to the car, waiting.

"Cas?" Dean tried again, vainly struggling against the restraints. A soft groan left Castiel's mouth as the angel finally began to wake up, feeling his hands bound behind him.

 "I am not sure how we got here," Castiel muttered.

"Hunt... we were kidnapped," answered Dean.

"Cas, can you free yourself?" He questioned. There was a flash, forcing Dean to look away, but the ropes wouldn't loosen.

"Wh- Cas, why didn't that work?" The hunter demanded.

"I cannot get my powers to work here. I am sorry." Cas said.

"Damn it! How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Dean snarled, giving the handcuffs one last tug even as he felt the blood on his wrists. Why were they even in this mess? If Gabriel hadn't shown up maybe this wouldn't have happened and maybe... Dean would be telling Cas the truth yet everytime he tried it failed... horribly. He ceased the futile attempt to escape, suddenly freezing as he heard the door creak open. There was a figure he didn't recognize and to his surprise snapped the binds loose from Castiel then went to release him from the metal frustrations.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded. There was no reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get rescued; Gabriel is still missing and Sam seeks help through a mysterious waitress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the fact that Sam somehow had the Impala while Dean and Cas also used it to go hunting. Sam got a rental and I didn't realize my mistake until I uploaded the chapter. I would like to thank the people who have stayed by this story. I appreciate comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter~

Dean and Castiel stared at their rescuer with a confused (and suspicious) look.

"Who are you?" The elder Winchester demanded, refusing to take step towards the hooded figure that saved them.

"I cannot explain here," the person, or whatever they were, answered calmly.

"What? Why?" Dean hissed.

"Come... hurry or we might get caught. It's not exactly like you have a choice." The mysterious stranger spoke. Dean growled lowly before sighing, Castiel following closely, and following the person.

"Can't you at least tell us your name?"

Gabriel fled upon seeing Sam leave the motel, heading towards the forest. The memories of that wretched place came flooding back and he stumbled past bushes and trees, his vision fading slightly. He didn't stop until he reached a clearing, the only form of scenery being a river and a few oak trees. Gabriel stared distantly ahead, trying to ignore the harsh whispering of his mind.m  _"You don't deserve him..."_

 _"A weak pathetic disgrace to who you are."_ The people who had taken him were merciless, enjoying all they had done to him, without even bothering to given a reason. They wanted information, trying to figure out what made him break, simply because they could. Had it not been for the binds with sigils and Enochian symbols placed he would've managed to escape in a matter of seconds. He had to force himself not to think of Sam, the hunter who had already done far too much for him, who actually looked like he cared. Gabriel sat down, creating circles in the water with his fingers.

_"Let's see how long it takes for this little angel to crack, hmm?" An electrifying jolt of pain coursed throughout his body and he screamed, unable to bear the pain. His struggling wasn't going to get him anywhere, howling once more as the shocks only seemed to get worse._

_"I think he's had enough, don't you think?" A younger voice chimed in._

_"Shut it, kid, you don't know anything," the lead torturer snarled. Gabriel whimpered without thinking, receiving a small smile from the person in front of him._

_"But..."_

_"I said shut it. Now go waste your time somewhere else." There was a sigh and the sound of a door creaking as it closed._

_"Don't mind the little brat. Our fun's barely gotten started." The man with those shady brown eyes purred._

_"G-Go... to... he-hell..." Gabriel spat, wheezing a bit as he coughed out blood._

_"Now, is that any way to talk to me, you worthless winged freak? I've had it with all your mindless yapping. Let's see how well you like this," the man laughed, digging a blade into Gabriel's shoulder blade. Gritting his teeth the angel refused to cry out until his vision dimmed and the pain was too much to handle._

_"Mm, that's what I thought. You're a disgrace. Enjoy your night."_

Castiel silently followed the hunter, who maintained that familiar wary expression as their mysterious rescuer led the way, suddenly stopping when they reached a seemingly abandoned house. It was a bit dirty, but it would have to do... for now, at least. The door swayed slightly against the breeze and the hooded figure entered the place, waiting for the hunter and his angel to follow.

"Will you mind finally telling us who you are?" Dean asked. Castiel quizzically tilted his head before the realization dawned on him.

"Cas? Hey, Castiel..." Dean nudged him, snapping the angel out of his stares at the stranger.

"He knows who I am. He just won't believe it," the figure spoke, suddenly sounding much more feminine.

"Another angel?" Cas didn't say anything, awfully quiet, still watching closely.

"Just who are you?" Dean tried again, receiving no answer from his companion angel.

"Temperance." Castiel breathed, finally out of his shock.

 "Who?" Castiel fidgeted nervously, a habit he seemed to have picked up from spending time in the mortal world.

Temperance chuckled softly, "Don't mind Cas here. I am an angel, yes, I was in his ranks. Needless to say my job was simple... watching you."

Sam fought the sudden urge to enter the diner and demand that the waitress reveal who she was, how she had somehow known his name.

"I see you decided to stay. I did not think you would have wanted to." A steady female voice called out.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Sam suddenly snarled, his instincts taking over.

"Easy, Sam. I did not mean to alarm you. I just... I know your friend." The woman spoke.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his voice dropping to a much calmer tone.

"I cannot fully reveal myself just yet, but know this... healing takes time and you must be patient with him."

"I don't understand. You... You know Gabriel?" Sam replied.

"We go ways back, Sam Winchester. Take care of him." Without so much as another word the woman simply vanished and Sam could only stare where she once stood. He sighed deeply, heading back to the car, driving off once more in search of Gabriel who clearly did not want to be found.

"Blast it, Gabe... I just want to help you," he muttered. Sam drove for what felt like hours, but there was no sign of the archangel anywhere and yet he knew had to head back in case Dean and Castiel had returned. Upon reaching the familiar filthy motel Sam was startled to still find it void of the Impala.

"Great, just great." He growled, entering the room with a furious look in his eyes. Tomorrow, there had to be better look than this. Tomorrow.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides to try and find Sam, the only one who seems to actually care, while Dean and Castiel figure out what to do next with the help of Temperance

Sam sighed deeply as he, once again, continued driving down a narrow stretch of road in the search for Gabriel. What had that idiot archangel been thinking, taking off like that to who knows where?

"Damn, Gabe..." Sam muttered beneath his breath, pulling into a parking lot that led to acres of forest. He grabbed one of the guns that Dean had left him and began walking, looking everywhere and among anything for the appearance of Gabriel. There was no sign of the former Trickster, but that wasn't about to stop the hunter.

"Gabriel! For goodness sakes, where are you?!" Sam shouted, still receiving no answer. He came to a halt at the sudden sight of ripped clothing, the same ones that he'd handed over to the archangel before his little runaway trick, refusing to let his mind wander into the idea that something had happened.

"Gabe!" Sam tried again, his voice rising. Pausing, he ran a hand through his hair, hoping beyond everything that things would turn out accordingly.

Gabriel did the one thing he thought he'd never do; pace like an angry dog back and forth near the lake he had found during his little escape. He had not meant to run off like that, but with the clear signs that he wasn't wanted he left... without even bothering to think of the consequences. The only one there he remained by his side the entire time was Sam, who had declined the urges to go hunting with his brother and Castiel. Gabriel let out a harsh bark of laughter, ceasing his constant pacing, and yet here he was... having no idea where the heck he was going. He could just go back and allow Sam to watch over him yet the idea of appearing weak in front of the hunter unnerved him to no end. The archangel had always been so optimistic and carefree about everything, pulling off the worst and best of pranks. Now, he'd been broken down by the people who held him captive for who knows how long. Gabriel made up his mind, turning back to find Sam, walking down the path from where he'd come. If he had more strength he could easily just have teleported, but his vessel was suffering from the aftermath of his torture and his grace was not working as well as it had before. He heard a shout, unable to figure out what was being said, continuing through a trail that had clearly been abandoned.

"Gabriel!" Sam... Gabriel stopped and before he knew it memories he longed to forget came rushing back.

_"So... you're an angel, hmm?" The person before him, a man with cold grayish-black eyes and a darkened smile, questioned._

_"Let me go... or trust me, the result won't be pretty," Gabriel spat, still fighting against whoever was holding him._

_"Mm, and tell me... angel... if you are a being of God himself, why don't you just escape?" The man continued in a purr that only caused the angel to shudder. Having no immediate answer, Gabriel fell silent, glaring and snarling at his captor. He refused to look at the sigils that kept him bound to the very place they were in._

_"See, I had to a bit of research before getting you... and we both know you can't leave when there's a clear sign that will prevent you from doing so."_

_Gabriel snarled, "What do you want?"_

_"Oh, that's simple, really. I want to know what makes you tick," the man laughed._

_"Do your worst." The archangel hissed._

_"Gladly." Within seconds a surge of the most unimaginable pain coursed through Gabriel's body, emitting a loud howl from the Trickster._ _"Perfect..."_

Temperance gestured for Castiel to follow her and the angel went willingly, a confused expression on his face.

"Tempe..." Castiel began, but was immediately stopped by the other rasing her hand. 

"Cassie, listen to me. Protect them, the hunters and Gabriel. Promise me." Temperance said. She looked up at Castiel, who tilted his head to one side at the response.

"You have to. They're your family, aren't they?" She asked, a pleading expression written on her face.

"... I promise." The blue-eyed angel replied.

"Thank you, Cassie. Now, let's go talk to your hunter, shall we?" Temperance smiled, noting the way that the other's face seemed to redden at the joke. She caught sight of Dean, who was angrily standing by the front door, arms crossed. He glanced at Castiel for a brief moment before turning to their newfound ally.

"What's the plan?" He asked, his tone darkening.

"Honestly... get your ride and... you go on your way. There's nothing to be done here, but make sure that Gabe gets the help he needs." Temperance told him.

"I'm sure he can handle it himself," Dean hissed, not wanting to admit that there was the slightest bit of concern for the clearly traumatized archangel.

"No, he cannot, and you know it," Temperance replied back in a threatening voice.

"Please, he does what he likes... and this is a result of it." Dean snapped. Within seconds he was slammed against the door by Temperance, whose eyes flashed viciously.

"You do not fool me, Dean Winchester, for even a moment. Gabriel did nothing to deserve what became of him. The people who hurt him are monsters, and sooner they must be dealt with. What of your brother?" She growled.

"Sam has... been taking care of... Gabriel..." Dean answered. He coughed a bit when Temperance released him, not bothering to say anything else.

"Watch over Gabe, please..." After a moment of silence Dean sighed, knowing she was right yet refused to admit it.

"Fine." 

_"Gabriel! ... Gabe... Gabriel!"_

He heard a voice call out his name, trying to recognize who it was.

"Make it... stop..." He whispered. What exactly had he done to deserve this pain? He recalled happier days, back when he was in Heaven, before his brothers started fighting for control.

"Just... make it... stop..."


	7. Of Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel might just able to find the comfort he seeks while Cas realizes he may have feelings for a certain hunter

"Gabriel, breathe. You're fine... it's not real..." a voice murmured beside him. Oh, it was Sam... the hunter kept speaking softly and suddenly he pulled the angel into an awkward hug, helping Gabriel onto his feet. 

"Sa-Sam..." Gabriel hissed, stumbling forward. Sam looked at him with an odd look in his eyes... worry, perhaps. He bit his lip before motioning forward, leading the way back to the car that he had rented. The rest of the walk was filled with tense silence, mostly due to the fact that Gabriel downright refused to say a word and Sam respected the wish. Upon reaching the vehicle Sam slowly ushered the angel inside, glancing back one last time, before getting into the driver's seat. 

"Ga..." Sam swallowed then, turning to the archangel in question. "Gabriel, what were you thinking?! You're far too weak, your vessel is still recovering from the injuries. I don't... just... don't do anything like that again, understand?" He barked, letting his anger flow over his words. Gabriel had the decency to look guilty, still not saying anything. The Winchester sighed deeply in an effort to control his frustration and started to drive. 

"I thought- why do you care?" Gabriel snapped, glaring half-heartedely at Sam, who slammed the brakes suddenly. The hunter stared at the former Trickster in disbelief, gritting his teeth for a moment. Gabriel glanced away, suddenly fearing the worst, something which wouldn't have happened had it not been for the people who tortured him. 

"Why should I not care? You're- Gabriel, _I care_ , okay? Don't ever think otherwise," Sam snarled. He blinked owlishly, surprised that the emotions rising within him. He didn't want Gabriel to suffer... not like this, traumatized by events that should never have happened to the archangel. Sam had never woken up screaming, but he did know what it was like to feel like there was no control of your life. He used to jump up in the middle of the night, sweat pouring down his face, as he remembered the countless monsters that liked to play. Gabriel didn't deserve to be in pain... he was one of the angels that actually had the decency to still have a little fun when times were rough. 

Gabriel started recalling a happier memory, the first time he'd taught Castiel how to fly because the younger of them was too timid. Cassie had been such a shy fledgling, a complete contrast the hilariously oblivious-of-the-mortal-world personality he'd developed after his first assignment. A smile settled on Gabe's lips, letting the scene play out before his very eyes. 

 _"Cassie, look at me. You're going to be_ _okay... just jump," Gabriel spoke, hovering on top of the cloud, trying to soothe the fledgling standing near a mountain. The little boy in front of him had raven-black hair that was sticking to all sides with wide blue eyes, his little wings tucked near his body. "It's going to be alright, I'll be right here."_

_Cassie, or rather a much younger Castiel, whimpered as he gave his wings a tiny flap. "You... You'll catch me?" He asked softly, staring at the golden-haired angel with a long doeful expression._

_"Of course, I will. You're safe." Gabe told him. His mouth curled into a wide smile, seeing Cassie take a single step forward, testing out the steep surface before finally deciding to jump. Gabriel dived down, yelling Castiel's nickname because the fledgling had panicked and he didn't flap his wings. "Cassie, open them! You're going to be fine."_

_Castiel's wings unfurled from behind his back, spread to the sides, flapping them endlessly which ceased his fall. He shut his eyes tightly, slowly opening them again at the sound of Gabriel's voice. "I did it?" He squeaked. Seeing the brightened expression on Gabriel's face, Castiel giggled happily. The wind whirled around the pair, the rays of the sun beaming upon them. Castiel giggled again and with Gabriel's help managed to awkwardly fly back to the ledge where his lesson began._

_"You did wonderful, Cassie. Would you like to do that some other time?" Gabriel couldn't stop grinning like an idiot at Castiel's accomplishment. He was reminded of his own time when he was still learning how to use his wings. Castiel nodded, flinging himself onto the older angel's body, yanking Gabriel into a hug. Gabe yelped slightly, but soon relaxed into the touch and laughed like he hadn't done it in a long time. He let go of the fledgling, trying not to frown as he knew full well that these happy moments wouldn't last. Castiel, once he became of age, would receive his orders and start following the High Commander without questioning it. Gabriel was just one of those rare exceptions, having had a wild streak since his own younger days, and Cassie, well..._

_Cassie was still innocent._

Castiel followed behind Dean, who grumbled lowly as he got inside his beloved Impala which Temperance had decided to retrieve, and went inside the vehicle. "So... how did you meet Temperance?" The elder Winchester questioned. Castiel's demeanor changed, tensing up, his hand clenched like his life depended on it. He didn't answer, turning his attention to the car window. Dean glanced at him for a moment longer before pulling out of Temperance's lot and drove off. 

"Cas... is something wrong?" Dean suddenly asked, heading down a long stretch of road that didn't seem to ever end. He had seen changes in Castiel, who had picked up human behaviors, fiddling with the collar of his trench-coat, the emotions that started to radiate in his blue eyes. The hunter glanced at the angel, but to his sheer surprise Cas was curled up on the seat... fast asleep. He never heard anything of the divine beings ever needing sleep and yet something had worn out Castiel, who didn't stir... at all. Dean let loose a long sigh, letting the angel continue resting. 

_The scenery changed... instead of Dean's Impala, Castiel realized he was back in the house that belonged to Bobby Singer, one of the few allies that the Winchesters had. The only thing in his line of vision, aside from the many items typically seen inside a living room, was Dean... who for some odd reason had a smile on his face. Castiel frowned, making the familiar tilt of his head, feeling his vessel's heart start to race in a way that he didn't understand. Seeing Dean with that attitude, the happy-go-lucky playful human when he wasn't hunting, was... soothing and Castiel welcomed it. He shouldn't have, but he did anyways. It felt right, felt comforting, a whirlwind of emotions that made no sense to him. Dean's face seemed to radiate warmth and comfort. Castiel moved closer, feeling his vessel's pulse quicken, only causing his heart to race faster than it had before. He didn't want the moment to end, but right then he felt as if he was being moved or shaken._

Castiel's eyes snapped open, realizing that Dean had awoken him from his slumber, which should've felt odd considering angels don't sleep yet at the same time it was... was nice. He followed the hunter inside the motel, greeted with nothing but silence.

"Sammy, we're back!" Dean called. Despite the shout there was no answer, immediately causing the elder of the brothers to frown.

"They are not here," Cas frowned, somewhat understanding why Dean would be concerned for thy mysterious disappearance of his younger sibling.

"Maybe they went out to... eat... or... something," Dean broke the awkward tension, casting a glance at the angel, who only nodded as a sudden sense of... fear... crept at him. What if Gabriel was hurt... or worse? Had they been captured? There was nothing from either archangel or hunter for nearly another hour until at last Castiel heard the soft spoken words of Sam. Dean shot up like a rocket, racing to the front door, nearly damaging the wooden structure as Sam entered with Gabriel in tow. 

"Where were you?" Dean demanded, his voice rising. Sam looked at Gabriel for a brief moment and gestured for the whiskey-eyed male to take a seat on the couch. 

"Where were you?" Sam repeated the question, glaring at his older relation. He turned to the kitchen, followed closely by Dean, who insisted that he should get an answer. Still not answering the younger Winchester grabbed a glass of water, turning back to the small living room space of the the motel and handed it over to Gabriel, who downed it greedily, then motioned for Dean to accompany him to the bedroom. 

"Gabriel took off, he... he had a... well, I think it was like a panic attack. What happened to you?" Sam asked, motioning to the red marks on Dean's wrists that had been attempted to be covered. Dean pulled down his sleeves and settled with an angry comeback. 

"Didn't I say that having him here was going to be a handful?" The older of them snapped angrily, only earning a dark look from Sam. 

"I'm taking care of him whether you like it or not." Sam hissed, straightening up, crossing his arms. 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will let him stay, but he's your responsibility. Besides, I... never mind. Cas and I were held up on the hunt, that's all." 

Castiel glanced at Gabriel, who had curled up against his body, one arm hanging limply on the floor. The angel tilted his head and slowly made his way over to the sleeping archangel, whose vessel was so weak that it also drained Gabriel, sitting beside him. Cas found himself running one hand over the elder being's hair, remembering the times that he shared with Gabriel, the one who had taught him how to fly. He didn't understand then, but he soon would. 

The Winchesters and Gabriel... they were family and in time Gabriel would heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my wonderful readers, here is the new installment of the story. I'll be posting a seperate sidefic to this series with the backstories of my OC's among other things that may not be covered in this. This story will be coming to a close soon as I've decided to only give it thirteen chapters. I hope you enjoy it the rest of the piece. Enjoy~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel deals with one of Gabriel's panic attacks while Sam and Dean go on a different type of hunt

A week had passed since Dean and Castiel were rescued by Temperance and nearly ten days into Gabriel's recovery. Gabriel talked a bit more, but he refused to mention what had happened to him... not even to Sam, who stopped asking because he knew he would not get an answer. He was not entirely as happy-go-lucky as he was before, but he found a distraction by playing the role of temporary hunter, skimming through book after book on supernatural creatures. They had left the state, moving to the middle-of-nowhere Wisconsin. The people who had kidnapped Dean and his angel had yet to show themselves and while neither of them brought it up both archangel and younger Winchester knew they were hiding something. 

Castiel watched Gabriel sleep, simply sitting beside the archangel on the couch, one hand awkwardly moving down the whiskey-eyed male's head. The Seraph had a moment of serenity yet the moment died short as he heard the quiet whimpers escaping Gabriel, who began to twitch in his position, not fully understanding what he needed to do. He closed his eyes, bringing two fingers against the elder angel's forehead, chanting in Enochian. Gabriel let out a half moan from the sensation, muttering incoherently beneath his breath. Castiel kept both eyes closed, entering the former Trickster's subconscious. 

_"Scream for me, little angel." A voice crooned. Being tied, chained, against the wall was a discomfort. He snarled like a wounded animal, struggling against the binds with all his strength, despite the fire digging into his skin._

_"Never." He spat, eyes flashing with acid, but his body betrayed him. He was shaking violently._

_"I said... scream." A burning sensation made contact with him and he howled out in agony, trembling, trying to jerk away. He began muttering beneath his breath, sounding like random gibberish. Enochian... he was pleading for help in the language of angels._

Castiel's eyes snapped open, flinching from the sight he had just witnessed. He felt unwanted emotions flood through him, the water pricking at the corners of his eyelids. Next to him Gabriel screamed for help, repeatedly saying, "no... please, no... let me go." Castiel flinched again, finally settling with pulling the archangel into an odd embrace, smiling as the elder male suddenly eased into the touch. He didn't say anything as he had no idea what to speak, simply holding Gabriel. Before Castiel knew it the water, well they were called tears, started spilling down his face without his consent. Gabriel finally relaxed, going limp like a kitten would upon a gentle touch, letting out a soft noise of contentment.

* * *

"We could've told Gabriel what we were up to." Sam commented as Dean drove the Impala down the road.

"Yes, because letting him know that we're hunting his kidnappers will go perfectly." Dean replied with thick heavy sarcasm.

Sam had mentioned the bruises upon Gabriel's body and the constant nightmares that the archangel was having, all which were signs that he was most likely tortured. The hunter's blood had boiled at the thought, gritting his teeth tightly, because he began feeling something whenever he was in Gabriel's presence and it wasn't pity. He tried to brush it aside, but the feeling remained every time his mind wandered to the near human angel. Sam had noticed mortal-like behaviors that Gabriel became used to do doing, which was a little strange considering who the male used to be. Deciding not to worry too much on it the hunter focused his thoughts on catching the evil sons-of-bitches that had hurt those who he cared about. He had to take care of his angel. 

Wait... his angel? Where had that come from? 

Finding the people proved difficult when the one who was held against his will wouldn't talk not even to Castiel, whose worry and concern became more evident as time passed by. There were still a few roads onto the recovery and Sam, along with some hinted measures from the Seraph, took it upon them to help out no matter what. 

"What if they're not even monsters?" Sam questioned even at the sickening thought that a human had done the acts of horror. 

Dean nearly slammed the Impala's break, a low growl escaping his mouth. "How would that even be possible? People don't exactly know a lot about angels and not many hunters have that kind of idea."

"It was just a thought, Dean, alright? Let's just- look, if we- Dean!" Sam barked. 

Another vehicle, this one being a dark SUV, had sped across one side of Dean's precious car and the elder hunter jerked the steering wheel, narrowly avoiding being hit. Dean's eyes immediately broke into slits, watching the SUV pass by, only reacting once he heard the 'ahem' from Sam. 

"Dude, everything okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, it's nothing,"

* * *

 

"Do you need anything?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to one side as he tried to understand the basics of taking care of Gabriel, who had gradually calmed down since the memories were shown.

"Don't do that again." Gabriel spoke in a low hiss.

"... I had to... but I'm sorry."

"I know, Cassie, I know. I just want to sleep. Don't leave me alone."

Castiel nodded, stifling the sudden urge to yawn, watching the youngest archangel curl up again on the couch like a cat. The Seraph didn't need to sleep, not really, but he laid down and wrapped an arm around Gabriel, who shifted slightly yet didn't try to pull away.  


	9. NOTICE

I'm really sorry to the fans of this series, but I don't know where to go with this story so I am, unfortunately, going to cancel it. I may write a better version of this and I deeply apologize. None of my other series are being cancelled so feel free to check them out. 

-dream 


	10. EXTRA NOTICE

Dear readers, 

If you want for me to revive this story please let me know in the comments and I'll do it if it there's popular demand. Eventually, I will either delete this story or the new version will be posted. 

-dream 


End file.
